28 Minutes
by Sonicfries
Summary: A Heist is planned on the Opening night of the newly merged Casino and Resort in Sanc. A merger means more money for the team, but to Heero it's Khushrenada's arm candy, Relena Peacecraft who is helping with the merging of her brother's and Khushrenada's.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I don't own anything, kind of based off the Oceans Eleven concept but I'm taking it elsewhere

28 Minutes

Chapter One

**Take One: Sanc Penitentiary**

"You've been up for parole twice, am I right Mr. Yuy?"

"Hn."

"So how are you going to contribute to society once released?"

"I already have, if I wasn't in my position- you wouldn't have a job."

Heero Yuy, a man sentenced for 3 years in the Sanc Penitentiary for armed robbery had now been given his chance to return to society as a reformed burglar. He had been up for parole before, but due to a foul mood and a very chatty guard--he was denied it. He hadn't meant to hit the security guard, he just had a hard time convincing his fist to stop. He was told he would be picked up by 'a friend' and upon this 'friend's request, his name was not given to Heero.

After going through the paperwork and returning his uniform, Heero Yuy stepped out into the hot sun toward freedom. A van was parked out front, and as the handcuffs were released from his chaffing wrists, he turned toward the driver of the parked vehicle.

"Yo buddy!" waved a hand, that was attached to a wrist, that was held together by the body of Duo Maxwell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Heero stood still, refusing to get into the vehicle.

"What kind of greeting is that? I thought maybe you would like to have an old friend pick you up." Duo smiled brightly, as if he was not phased by the glare of death Heero Yuy was giving him.

"Not from those who are responsible for putting me in here!" Yuy seethed.

"Don't blame me for your inability to sprint." Duo reasoned. "Now, get in!" He practically pulled Heero into the passenger seat.

**Take Two: Downtown Sanc, Apartment of Duo Maxwell**

"Tell me, how does your standards work again?" Heero commented, after observing the rundown apartments that Duo lived in.

"Hey, Hilde said it had character!" Duo defended, obviously not taking into account that Hilde always made him come over to her place, never his.

"If you plan on killing anyone here." Heero muttered under his breath. "So, what is it you want?"

"Funny thing to say to someone who picked you up from a correctional facility." Duo crossed his arms.

" You wouldn't have if you didn't want something." Heero stated, leaning against a roughed up kitchen counter.

"Alright, alright you caught me." Duo said holding his hands up in defeat. "I've been scoping out this new project…"

"No."

"I didn't even finish!" Duo exclaimed, as Heero turned to walk back out the door.

"You don't have to, it was because of your last project that got me sent to Prison." Heero glared back at Duo. "I'm not going back there again."

"You didn't hear the interesting part." Duo rushed, trying to get it out before Heero walked out the door completely. "it's the Khushrenada Casinos."

This stopped Heero Yuy in his tracks.

"I wanted to get a team together, like old times." Duo explained.

"Why this all of a sudden?" Heero turned back around.

"Well, Hilde is pregnant, and all the finances from the last heist has run out. I can't exactly manage a family on my income." Duo would have continued if Heero hadn't cut him off.

"Why would this interest me so much." He asked.

"You haven't heard of his latest business partner have you?" Duo dug into his pocket and took out several photos and a news clipping. "…Milliardo Peacecraft," giving Heero the newspaper clipping.

"What about him?" Heero knew where this was going.

"He plans to invest some of his fortune into the Khushrenada company, they plan to open a luxury resort together."

"So that means that some of the Peacecraft fortune will be in the Khushrenada Safe." Heero finished for him.

"Do you know how much money that is?!" Duo was already giddy thinking about it.

"Security is at its best there, what makes you think I would risk suicide for this?"

"We've managed worse before, and besides I hear that Milliardo's financial assistant is to accompany Khushrenada to the resort's opening." Duo then flashed a picture of the Treize Khushrenada and another photo of the financial assistant. "I also hear that they may even be dating."

"This is Milliardo's financial assistant..?" Heero's eyes glued to the second photo.

"I knew you'd be interested once I've explained."

**Take Three: Peacecraft Mansion, Sanc Kingdom**

In a large and luxurious dining room, two men were going over business matters. Both seemed focused on what they were talking about.

"I believe that connecting the resort and the casino will bring in extra revenue for us both." Treize Khushrenada exclaimed. "Your customers will have their earnings from the casino to splurge as they please in your hotel, while my customers may return as many nights as they are staying."

"It isn't the matter of whether we should connect them, it's the problem of getting people who are not guests of the Hotel to stay out of the hotel." Milliardo Peacecraft rationalized.

Both men continued to find solutions to various problems, when suddenly the grand door at the far end of the dinning room creaked open. Inside stepped a honey blonde young woman of about 22. She wore a casual blouse with a matching black business skirt. Her heels clicked as she approached the two men seated.

"Relena, finally! Now we can go over the…" Milliardo started to say.

"I've already taken care of the separate accounts you both asked for. It is better to have both the casino and resort to be connected by name only, not by accounts." Relena reasoned. " It would only cause problems to both companies if we had a con arise."

"A con?" Treize asked.

"Yes, -a burglary, a weather disaster, cliental problems." Relena responded, naming them off of her fingers.

"Well, while those are taken into account, I think we could get much more revenue if we joined them. " Treize said. "It will get better publicity that way."

"He's right, we should join both accounts on the casino and resort." Milliardo replied, finishing the discussion.

"In that case, when is the opening ceremony held?" Relena asked, sitting in the closest empty chair.

"Two Weeks from now." Milliardo leaned back in his chair, and took a sip of the coffee that had been near him.

"Is my beautiful partner still planning to attend." Treize look toward Relena in anticipation.

"You are too flattering Mr. Treize, and yes I do plan to be there as promised."

"I tell you Relena dear, that Treize will do just fine." Treize then looked toward Milliardo, "Your sister is very hard to impress."

"Trust me, its about as difficult to impress her as it is to intimidate her. But it does me good to see the two of you at a more personal level with each other." Milliardo took another sip of coffee, and under his breath he muttered: "far better then that last boy she was with."

**Take Four: Hilde's Hardware Store**

True to Duo's earlier statement, Hilde was indeed very pregnant. Her rounded belly stood out proudly before her as she waddled here and there. Apparently it hadn't affected her day to day activities too much, and Duo said that her sickness rarely comes now.

Walking up to the front counter of the store, Hilde look up from her paperwork and smiled at her husband. "Duo, I told you I would be closing tonight." She stated.

"I know babe, I just thought I would swing by and bring my good friend Heero with me." he said while patting Heero on his back.

"Oh pleased to meet you, I'm afraid Duo hasn't mentioned you." Hilde inclined her head a bit while saying it.

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Heero stated, in his usual monotonous voice.

"What can I do you two for?"

"Well, you see babe, I'm going to need a few things so I made a list right…." Duo rummaged through his pockets again.."…here." giving his wife the piece of paper.

Scanning through the list, Hilde's brow creased even more as she read through it.

"Are you sure about.."

"Yep, just have about 6 of each of these items."

"6?" Heero asked, " How do we know they will agree to do this?" he harshly whispered to his friend.

"With an Opportunity like this who can say no?" Duo said.

"I nearly did." Heero said.

**Take Five: Assembly**

_Ring ring…_

"Hello, Winner residence. Quatre Winner speaking."

"_Hey Quat, its Duo….."_

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"_Trowa? Boy do you know how to keep it simple…"_

_Ring ring_

"How the hell did you get this number and why should I stay on the phone?"

"_Easy Chang, I have have favor to ask you_

_Ring Ring_

"Yo, if you're the IRS I've never heard of this man you are calling for."

"_Howard! Hey, it's Duo. So we have another gig for ya….."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own ANYTHING. And trust me when I say this will be different from the movie I got the idea from,….much respect to those who have done a similar story.

28 Minutes

Chapter Two

**Take One: Peacecraft Mansion, Sanc Kingdom**

Both Peacecraft siblings were sitting in the parlor of the mansion. The floor was marbled and the walls took on a French style with crown moldings. Both brother and sister sat in silence as they peered over an architectural schematic sheet of paper lying on the white washed chestnut table.

Finally the latter broke the silence.

"We will need to add extra security to these weak points in the hotel. As safe as Khushrenada's Casino is, I don't want to take the risk of someone targeting the Casino and in terms also the hotel." Relena said, holding her hand up to her chin in quiet contemplation.

Milliardo looked over the schematics again and heaved a sigh.

"If I do that, then will you be more consenting over the joint account?"

"Maybe."

Milliardo leaned back in the antique chair, and pulled his hands together while he gazed at his sibling's figure. He mustered up the courage to bring up the subject he really wanted to discuss. Though he called his sister here to go over the hotel's security, he only used that partly as an excuse to bring something else up.

"Relena, my sources tell me that Yuy was released yesterday from the Sanc Penitentiary." There, he had said it. Relena raised her head from the schematics and looked at her brother with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Is that so?" She looked back down.

"I'm telling you this as a precaution, not for you to try and seek him out.." Milliardo began but was cut off instantly.

"You worry too much brother, his release has nothing to do with me." She tried to change this subject back to the problem at hand. "Now, I think we should review the schedule for opening night.."

The topic wasn't brought up again that day.

**Take two: Duo's Apartment**

Heero was leaning against the rundown wall of Duo's apartment.

"Tell me something Duo," Heero started as he was scratching the mildewed wallpaper off. "Why do you and Hilde have separate apartments, when you guys are married?"

Duo was sitting at a table in the area that was suppose to be the living room, he was writing something down on a notepad with a phone near him. That was the weird thing that Heero didn't take notice of when he first arrived, was that there was very minimal furniture in his apartment. Perhaps a chair here and there, but the back rooms just contained a computer and a cot.

"Well, this place serves mainly for setting people up for the night. People I know come into town for a night or two for under-the-table business. So I purchased this place for it, and to do my own business here. But it's Hilde's apartment that I call home. I never stay here unless Hilde kicks me out of her apartment.

Heero nodded his head, understanding it a little bit.

"What are you writing?" Heero asked. Duo had been on the phone repetitively throughout the last hour. Talking to someone and then jotting something down when he was finished.

"Addresses, we are going to need suppliers for this heist. Hilde can only offer the hardware, harnesses and such, we need the cool technical stuff." He answered.

"I though Howard would have pulled that off." Heero said, thinking back to his old friend who was the mastermind when it came to technology.

"His funds also ran out from the last heist." Duo answered.

It was two hours ago when Duo first called the four other members of their team. They each had put up a fight at first, just like Heero did.

**Take Three: Quatre Winner**

_The phone echoed down the splendor halls of the Winner __**château**__. Quatre Winner, who had been reading in his library, was interrupted by one of his butlers. He had instructed that there was a phone call for him. Holding a cellular phone on a fine plate. Quatre grabbed the phone and bid his butler a thank you and a good day. The number was unknown, so he wasn't anticipating who it could be._

"_Hello, Winner Residence, Quatre Winner speaking."_

"_Hey Quat, It's Duo." A very jolly voice said at the other end._

"_I said that time was the last time I would lend you money Duo." _

"_No, no. This has nothing to do with borrowing money. More like a pyramid scheme to make more money, execpt its just a one triangular layer." Quatre pondered what he meant, but the conclusion didn't take long for him. _

"_Not another heist Duo." _

"_You betcha. And we have our star player back with us." Duo replied over the line._

"_How can you even want to do another heist after what happened? I heard Heero was out, but I wouldn't expect him to participate after that disaster last time." Quatre was stalling._

_He knew if he kept Duo on the phone long enough he could persuade him what a bad idea it was._

"_Look Quatre, I'm about to be a father soon, and the funds from last time are gone. I want to make sure my kid and wife live a comfortable life." Duo pleaded._

_Quatre thought for a moment. But was still uneasy about the idea._

"_Heero is going along with this?" He asked._

"_It took a push or two but yes."_

"_Well where is it?"_

**(I am going to add in the phone calls that brought them in through out the story)**

This is what was on Quatre's mind all day. As soon as Duo mentioned the place, his insides contorted. He knew now why Heero had agreed. He just wished that this time, Heero didn't take his personal feelings and put the team in jeopardy. He took up the phone again, and dialed the number that Duo had given him. They would need the schematics to the casino. And it was his influence that would get him them. He could hear the tone dial stop, and a voice respond.

"Dorothy, I need a favor from you."

**Take Five: Dorothy Catalonia **

"A favor you say?"

A bleach blonde woman replied to the voice on the other line. She was sitting in a restaurant, playing with her martini olive. Her ruby red lips pulled up into a smile.

"You are a close friend to Treize Khushrenada, are you not?" Quatre asked.

"Close, we were practically raised in the same crib." She responded. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm also aware that you are a friend of Milliardo Peacecraft as well. I'm interested in their current business deal. And I was hoping to invest in their resort. By any chance can you arrange a meeting?"

Dorothy licked her lips, and took a drink of her martini. She gave a laugh and replied in her normal seductive and caustic way,

"Why Quatre, are you planning to actually play with the big boys now?"

"Can you arrange a meeting or not Dorothy?"

"Of course doll, anything for you." After this she promptly hung up.

Her dinner date finally came back to the table.

"Have you ordered yet?" Her date asked in a sauve tone that equaled his dress and manners.

"No, but I just received a call from Quatre Winner, he would like to invest in your resort."

"Is that so?" Said Treize Khushrenada as he motioned for more wine.

"I think you should take up his offer, he can be very influential." Dorothy goaded on.

"I will definitely look into it. But lets leave business alone, I would rather spend my time doing other things." Treize replied with a sly glint in his eye.

"Well, Mr. Treize. I'm sure your buisness partner wouldn't be pleased that you are spending your time with me, rather than his sister." Dorothy laughed.

"Ah, but you don't mind do you? A woman like Relena needs to be wooed, and I surely will succeed in that. But I would like to have my pleasure anytime I want, that's what you are for."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own anything...

28 Minutes

Chapter 3

**Take One: Nearly Set**

Very late at Night

"Quat you are the only one who can pull off a miracle like that." Duo said before he hung up the phone.

Heero and Duo were waiting for Quatre's position on his part of the planning. They had been waiting for nearly 12 hours before they got a call back, and were blessed with good news.

"He arranged a meeting so soon, boy never ceases to amaze me." Duo commented before crossing something off his make shift to-do list. Heero was lying on the floor near by, sleep claiming him now and again. He had been content just letting Duo handling all the scheming. Not that he trusted him completely, just enough to know that Duo's mistakes could almost always be corrected by him when the plan was put into action.

"So, when are we going to hear from the rest of the gang?" Heero asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"We should be hearing from Wufei tomorrow, he was in Beijing a couple of days earlier. So I'm not sure what part of China he was in when I called. But I know that it will take him a while to get a good signal again." Duo explained.

"What in Hell's name made him want to take part again?"

"Well that's the thing…I didn't say you were part of it.." Duo pulled his classic nervous act, putting his hand in the back of his head and laughing a very fake laugh.

This got Heero's attention. He jumped up from his position on the floor and would have given Maxwell a new face lift if the fight weren't interrupted by a knock on the door.

Both men stood stark still as their heads turned slowly toward the front door.

A hoarse voice replied through the cheap ply wood of a door.

"Hey, you better open up this piece of shit before I take my business elsewhere!"

"Howard!?" Both Heero and Duo called at the same time.

Duo unlocked the deadbolt and swung the door open. Revealing a man in his 50's of a lean built and a bright red Hawaiian t-shirt. His eyes were concealed by dark glasses and his beard was fashioned in a goatee. There was also a figure standing behind him, a man in his early 20s with brown bangs covering his left eye, a turtle neck sweater, and khaki pants. They both looked at the two with a small smile on their lips.

"And Trowa?"

**Take Two: Trowa Barton**

_A cellular phone vibrated in his pocket._

"_Hello?" _

"_Trowa? Boy do you know how to keep it simple. At least Quatre put on a formality." _

_Trowa had been at a local tavern drinking his share of spirits for the night. He had been working odd jobs here and there in search for money. He knew that whatever made Duo call him, it was driven by another heist plan. He swore that last time was the last time, Heero had suffered for their actions- and it wasn't even the Prison sentence that was the problem. _

"_What is it this time?" Trowa asked, better to get to the point. Duo knew how to make small talk an art form._

"_Up for another job?" _

"_I know that, why else would you call me. What I meant was "what are you doing this time'." Trowa took a swig of his vodka he had ordered earlier. _

"_Casino and Resort." _

"_That simple?" Trowa asked but was received with an inaudible sound. _

"_Of course not, what was I thinking. Anything with you is never simple Duo." _

"_So are you in or not?" Duo's voice pleaded through the phone._

"_Depends, is Yuy in?" _

"_Yep." _

"_Well, if he can forgive you for last time then I guess I can." Trowa had to hold the phone away from his ear at Duo's responsive excitement. _

"_But, tell me this is a direct heist, we aren't going to subject anyone to what Heero had to do." _

"_Of course, Trowa buddy ol' pal. Otherwise, Heero would never had agreed." Duo replied._

_Trowa ordered another vodka after realizing he had finished his glass already. _

"_By the way, you wouldn't happen to have Howard's number would you?" Duo asked._

**Take Three: A plan in the making..**

"So, Stick-up-his- ass is still in China eh?" Howard asked as he sucked down a beer that Duo offered him.

All four men were gathered around Duo's teetering table in his apartment living room.

"Yea, he'll be in touch tomorrow. We can still pull the pre-plans without him." Duo responded.

"What have you done so far?" Trowa spoke up. The first time since they came.

Duo leaned back in his chair,

"Quatre pulling through with the schematics of the Casino. We were going to have Heero get into the Casino security room to do his "hacking" thing. We need to feed a false security taping to the monitor rooms. We still need to figure out how we are going to get into the vault."

Howard looked back and laughed.

"My friend you are taking this a bit too simply. We are going to need to play the field big on this one." Howard missed Duo's motion to shut up.

"This is after all, Khushrenada and Peacecraft we are dealing with."

As soon as the last name was uttered, Trowa stiffened. This was obviously a bit of information that Duo had left out. He looked at Duo with a deathly glare, and then he moved his gaze to Heero. Who seemed rather unaffected by Trowa's reaction.

"You didn't say we were dealing with Peacecraft's money again." Trowa had uncrossed his arms that were previously glued to his chest.

"And if we are?" Heero challenged.

"You accepted, even though you knew what he was going up against?" Trowa's anger was rising.

"You plan to pull this off without making the same mistake? As I recall it was because of your emotional attachment to a certain Peacecraft that caused you to be blind sighted and put in prison! Do you want to go through that again, haven't you suffered enough!?" Trowa was yelling again.

"I won't make the same mistake twice, consider this a reconciliation for last time." Heero levelly said.

**Take Four: Peacecraft Private Residence, Pent Suite **

Relena came back to her private apartment with stress written on every step. She practically shredded her clothes off when she closed the door. She had stayed late to go over the financial papers of both the Casino and Resort. Wanting to find any loop holes where they may be, Relena had spent all night in the office. Coming home was always a rejuvenation from work. Plus, Milliardo's news of Heero's release also weighed on her shoulders. She tried to focus on work instead, but memories of Heero would creep back into her head. All the things he put her through, just for the sake of money. And her brother's earlier comment:

"_I'm telling you this as a precaution, not for you to go and seek him out…"_

If she ever did do such a thing, it would be to punch his handsome face and then castrate him. Never had she felt so betrayed as she did by him, and she was in the Corporate field. But all of this was to be put behind her. Treiz had been nothing but a gentlemen, and he was far too rich to be interested in her on that level. At first, she saw him as a man her brother forced on her to get her mind off of "That Yuy boy" her brother always referred to. When she actually got to know him, actually gave him a shot. She found potential in their relationship.

But thoughts of Heero still remained. What he had done was unforgivable, but…

"He sure knew how to make a girl moan." Relena sighed as she soaked in her large circular porcelain tub.

Oh well, sleep would do her good right now.

**(No Take Five today.. I'm making the next chapter longer. The whole team will be together by the end of next chapter..And then the Chapter after that will be where the actual planning takes place..) Till NExt Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: never will

Chapter 4

28 Minutes

**Take One: Wufei Chang**

He hated China. Ancestry be damned, Wufei absolutely hated China. It wasn't the overpriced hotel's for White people to fall for, or the faux festivals to make the foreigners throw out more money- no. Wufei hated China for the sole reason of travel accommodations. It took almost 5 days to leave the country by truck.

He remembered his phone call from Duo. How long ago was that? Two days? Three days? The braided idiot had wanted to pull off another heist.

Flaskback--

_Wufei had been at the farmer's market in a small Chinese town. There was word that one of the vendor's sold armory on the side, you just had to know which. After receiving the information that it was one of the chicken sellers, Wufei made his way through the stalls. He didn't need any more hints after he got a good look at the chicken sellers, all were old men-except for one. A tall China man, covered in tattoos with prison markings had given Wufei a hint of who it could be. _

_When he started talking to the vendor, an argument began to arise. _

"(You pay the same as any foreigner!)" _the burley China vendor scowled in his native tongue._

_As soon as he was about to argue back, his cell phone went off._

_Ring. Ring_

"_How the Hell did you get this number, and why should I stay on the phone?" Wufei barked through the phone._

"_Easy Chang, I have a favor to ask you." the insipid voice of Duo Maxwell replied._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Wufei seethed. Whatever favor Maxwell asked for, it would always result in the same thing…_

"_I need you to be our 'grease man' so to speak." _

"_Who are you fucking with this time, Maxwell?" Wufei had to admit he was curious. _

"_Khushrenada's casino." _

_All Wufei had to hear was that name, and anything that involved screwing him over was a plan that favored him._

"_Who's all in? You say who I think you say- then I'll just wing it on my own." _

_Wufei recalled back to the last heist they tried to pull. What Yuy had done was immoral for his standards, and that was on Yuy himself- but he refused to take part in that kind of heist plan again. _

"_Well everyone really, except Heero of course- afraid he's still learning his lesson." Duo lied. But Wufei wouldn't know this until he reached Sanc. _

"_I'll call you the next time I have signal." Which he promptly hung up. Now back to arguing with this asshole._

_End Flashback--_

He was at the Russian border in a matter of hours, after traveling for 3 days straight Wufei hoped that this heist would lift his spirit a bit. He didn't tell Maxwell, but he recruited someone to help them in this heist, her name was Sally Po and she would meet him in Germany- before he made his way to Sanc. He planned on calling Maxwell today to give him the news. Afterall, Wufei at this moment; was unaware the Heero Yuy was involved.

Wufei whipped out his phone and dialed the braided idiots number.

**

* * *

**

**Take Two: Relena's Office**

Relena walked in her office that morning with a large vase of Lilies and orchids to greet her.

"Sylvia? What's this for?" Relena asked her secretary, who in turn had presented a card for her boss.

"Mr. Treize left it for you, he told me to give you this when you came in."

The card was laced around the borders, something you would find in wedding invitation, Relena opened to reveal its contents:

_**Good Morning Beautiful.**_

_**I hope the flowers are to your liking, it's only a small token of appreciation for you accompanying myself to the Grand Opening of your brother's and my Casino. So, as an extra gratitude, I would like to take you out to dinner tonight.**_

_**How about Portebella's? I won't take no for an answer.**_

_**Sincerely: Treize**_

Relena read through the contents over and over. He wanted to take her to dinner? She knew she should be feeling ecstatic like most women would be if Treize Khushrenada asked them to dinner. So instead, she settled with a pleasant feeling of looking forward to the event. As she concentrated on this thought, a tap on her shoulder awoke her from her mind.

"A real man knows to shower a woman in gifts, and they seem so expensive." the silk voice of Dorothy Catalonia commented. She stood behind Relena, wearing a red business shirt and a white blouse- her bleached hair up in a bun.

"Oh, Dorothy. You nearly scared me." Relena put the card in her purse, and wanted nothing more than to avoid any conversation held by the woman beside her. Dorothy had a very 'promiscuous' reputation with the male employees in the office, and her brother instructed her that it would be bad for publicity to be seen with such a woman.

Dorothy slid her arm about Relena's shoulders. Holding her head close to Relena's ear, Dorothy whispered discreetly.

"Men like this are very forward in their interest, women like you are more conservative." Relena could smell the scent of perfume and cologne mixed together.

With that, Dorothy let go of Relena and walked away.

"She was in the conference room with the CEO of our corporate acquaintances for more than an hour, and I don't think they were talking." Syliva whispered to her boss. Her curls bouncing when she looked around to see whether anyone heard her.

Relena simply told her secretary to have the vase delivered to her apartment suite. She would prefer to forget any word the Dorothy Catalonia said to her.

**

* * *

**

**Take Three: Black-eyed jack**

"Wufei, you recruited someone and didn't even tell us!" Duo was frantic, he expected a call from Wufei and only the knowledge that he would be in Sanc soon- Not a new person for the team.

"She's more then qualified, she's an expert in these kinds of things." The voice on the end of the line answered.

Trowa, Howard, and Heero were all looking at this display with a passive expression. They had been waiting for Wufei to call, and expected it 3 days ago. Now, the Chinese man had called and informed them that he had picked up a new recruit to help with the surveillance of the heist. From what they could hear from Wufei on the phone, She was an expert in computers and did military time. But Maxwell was still on the fact that Wufei hired someone they didn't know.

"What's wrong with my surveying?" Howard grumbled.

"You're drunk half the time." Heero answered casually.

"oh yea."

Duo had been arguing on the phone with Wufei for an hour. In that time, Howard flashed a deck of cards to Trowa and Heero. So they set down to playing Blackjack, Howard the only one drinking beer.

"So Heero, how'd the Pen treat ya?" Howard asked slurring his words.

"Not so bad as to what they say."

"You weren't anyone's bitch were you?" Howard choked out before succumbing to laughter.

"I found that some men become them by choice, so they don't actually make you into one." Heero answered casually.

"If that's the case, did you experiment?" Trowa asked with a dead seriousness, but laced with mirth.

"Women are more to my taste, sorry Trowa I don't find men as attractive as you do.." Heero answered.

"Especially since that last piece of ass you had," Howard said drunkenly "What was her name? Selena, Helena, ..lena. Oh well, she had a body that would make preteen boys hit puberty three years early."

Duo was still arguing with Wufei on the phone, an argument that could be heard in the background.

"Howard I don't think you should go there." Trowa advised, while Howard didn't notice the white fists formed from Heero's continuous clenching.

"What? Trowa you even said how hot she was. I knew exactly why Heero volunteered to string her along. I'm jealous, I'll admit it." Howard slurred on. Not aware that the man in question was staring at his cards with a deathly concentration- and not for the sake of the game, his breathing shortening from rage.

"He shouldn't be angry, he's the one that got to fu….." Howard didn't finish his sentence, instead he met the other end of Heero Yuy's fist.

This caught Duo's attention. "You know what, We'll argue later." with that he hung up on Wufei.

Heero only hit Howard once, then made his way out the front door- slamming it in his wake.

"I told you not to go there." Trowa said as he held a cold beer to Howard's blackening eye.

* * *

**Take Four: Milliardo's Dilemma**

He'd never had a problem with confidence before, he never had a problem with fear. But now, staring at the gleaming diamond ring in his hand- they were hitting him hard at the moment. Milliardo had planned a dinner at the most expensive Hotel in Sanc, Treize had helped with the reservations. Tonight, he would propose to Lucrezia Noin. He felt more then ready to start a family.

But he was having trouble with every little thing. And set to calling his sister over for assistance.

"Milliardo! I'm here." Relena called from the front door of his apartment. Milliardo raced and grabbed his sister by the hand.

"I need your help!"

That was an understatement. Milliardo stood before her with a crooked tie, hair a mess, and…was that sweat?

"Sure." Relena said a little nervously. Prying her brother's hands off her, "What can I do for you?"

Rather than explain, Milliardo reached in his pocket to show her. The black velvet box opened and revealed the gleam of a substantially large diamond."Oh my god. You're going to..?" Relena started.

Milliardo nodded.

"You're going to ask her to…?"

Milliardo nodded.

"We're going to be…."

Milliardo nodded.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Relena jumped up and down and hugged her older brother tightly.

"That's if she says yes." He then began to drop back into his hectic state.

"If? Brother you two have been together since childhood. I'm sure if she didn't want to then she'd have split long ago."

"I'm planning on asking her tonight, Treize got us reservations to…" Milliardo tried to explain.

"Portebella's in the Sanc Hotel?" Relena answered.

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"He asked me to dinner there tonight." Relena said, feeling a bit suspicious about the situation.

"That's Great! I'll feel more comfortable."

Relena however remained unsettled.

**

* * *

**

**Take Five: Dinner For Four**

Suprisingly, it didn't take Relena long to get ready for that night. Her brother took considerably longer than her. Trieze arrived in his stretch limousine at the Peacecraft Manor. Relena wore a simple black dress that exposed her back, while her brother wore a sharp black and white tux. Treize of course commented on how beautiful she looked. They made there way toward Noin's, to pick her up in the same fashion.

Noin was a tall and stunning women, shorter than her brother though. Her short hair was divided on the side, and matched Relena in a simple black dress as well. Her brother couldn't contain his goofy smile the whole way to the Hotel Restaurant.

However, as they arrived at the Hotel and Treize was helping Relena out of the limo. Something caught Relena's eye. As she stepped out into the night air, she looked around her and was met with a wide eyed stare from two Prussian blue eyes. Standing not but five feet away.

"Heero?"

* * *

All Done for this week...I'm working on the next chapter for my other fic "Murder by any other Name" so look for that soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything

28 minutes

Chapter 5

**Take One: Quatre's Respite**

Dorothy had been so kind as to inform Quatre that Treize would arrange a meeting with him. That was three days ago. He had gotten a call earlier this evening from Treize himself, asking him to come to his Casino tomorrow and he would talk to him in his Boardroom. Treize said he would have liked to discuss Quatre's investment today, but he had plans with a lady friend of his.

Wufei had contacted him as well, he explained that he was on his way to Germany for some reason. However he wasn't vague on the details. Now, he just sat back in his mansion and decided to clear his conscious for the meeting tomorrow. He would have to lay it on thick to get the schematics to the Resort and Casino, and from what he heard about Treize- he was no lightweight.

Well he would have to call Duo after the meeting…Time to turn in for the night.

**Take Two: Trowa's Job.**

"Alright, now that Howard is unconscious, Heero is AWOL, and Wufei hasn't called back, we'll have to talk the planning tomorrow." Duo rationalized, using a toothpick he had in the bathroom to pick his teeth clean.

" Howard said he would do the tech work. You know: explosive controls for the safe, rigging the security tapes, and so forth. But we still need those schematics before we send Heero in to get the security codes." Trowa explained.

"What are you gonna do?" Duo asked, Trowa always took the jobs he felt like doing- never the ones assigned to him.

"I figured I could play decoy, I can sneak in with the entertainment crew they will be having- it is their Grand opening. Then I could steal a uniform and viola!" Trowa said.

Duo looked at his watch: 10:52 p.m. "Where'd you think Heero went?"

Trowa only shrugged.

"Well, we spent the last three days on the phone, and ordering things for the heist." Duo sounded exhausted.

"Why would you do something that will implicate you after the heist is done?"

"Relax, I gave a fake name."

"What now?"

"I'm sleeping, Heero can sleep outside if that's what he wants." And with that Duo fell asleep on the carpet- given that the cot was taken up by Howard. Trowa followed suit, taking his place in a separate area.

**Take Three: Encounters.**

Heero had stormed out of the apartment in a fit of controlled rage. Howard was drunk, so Heero knew not to really take Howard too seriously. And brining up such things from the past only made Heero more frustrated. He needed to cool off, and walking downtown always made him neutral. Passing by people who didn't judge him, people who didn't know him, it made life easier for Heero. He knew what happened with Relena was entirely his fault- he could change things if he had the change, but he wouldn't take back the time he had with her- even if he was supposedly lying about it. He remembered the day he found out what role he was chosen for from the last heist clearly…

_**Flashback- 3 years ago**_

"_Okay, if we are ever going to get inside the Peacecraft Manor, we're gonna need a decoy." Duo explained. He leaned back in his chair, and seemed to stare pointedly at Heero. _

_Everyone was at Howard's apartment, his lazy nature and slob behavior reflected on the state of his apartment- it was worse than anyplace Duo owned. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Howard stood nearby. They were going over plans to rob the richest family in Sanc- the Peacecraft family. The Manor's blueprints weren't hard to find, since it was a historical landmark- Quatre only had to go to the Sanc Historical Society to find it. _

"_What would the decoy be doing?" Howard asked. As soon as he did, Duo pulled out a photo and layed in out infront of the men. A woman of about 19 was shown, in a white short sleeved shirt dress that stopped just above her knees and a black bet tied at her waist. Her golden brown hair hung loose about her shoulders and she smiled showing perfect flawless teeth. Her head wasn't angled straight at the camera, indicating the photo was snapped by an unseen photographer. _

"_You are to get close to her." Duo said simply. "We're gonna need to take this robbery in phases. The Peacecraft family has three vaults, and we're robbing all of them." _

"_So you want one of us to pretend to be interested in this girl?" Quatre asked, feeling uneasy about the situation- it was one thing to rob a fellow rich family blind, quite another to mess with them emotionally. _

"_I'll do it!" Howard eagerly volunteered._

"_She is quite a looker." Trowa commented._

"_No, no, no. I've already decided who would do it," Duo said. "Heero?" _

"_Why do you want me to do it?" He asked, examining the beauty In the photo. _

"_Because if there is anyone who can pull it off, you can."_

_**End Flashback**_

As Heero walked the streets of downtown Sanc, he kept playing that moment over and over in his mind. His mind continued to wander as his body did, it lead him to the ritzy side of the downtown area, and straight into the tourist streets of Sanc. He passed by couples heading bars, clubs, or whatever nightlife establishments that were located in the area. He looked around at the tall buildings, levels beyond levels of windows. Shop lights sparkled, contrasting to the night sky, he found himself outside of the Sanc Hotel, a place for the rich and wealthy, along with a restaurant whose name escaped him.

But what didn't escape him was the limo making its way to the curb of the hotel. He stopped like the other passerbys' making a small crowd around the entrance. It must have been a celebrity or a wealthy businessman. He looked on like the rest, until he saw the familiar platinum haired head of a man step out. Milliardo scarcely changed since the last time he threaten Heero. Afterall, brother's tend to be over protective of their little sisters. A woman stepped out after Milliardo, her black short hair barely moving with the wind.

Next came a rather attractive man with red hair, and he held his hand out for the next occupant. A woman no doubt. It was in this moment that Heero felt himself stiffen.

Relena Peacecraft stepped out into the night air, her hand still holding the man infront of her. Her hair swayed with the night air, her skin glowing from the bright sign above. It didn't take her long to notice her. And he could barely make out her voice, but knew well what she said from reading her lips.

"Heero?" Her eyes widened, probably mirroring his own.

She only looked at him for a few minutes, when the man still holding her hand had guided her inside, unaware of the exchange that happened between the man in the crowd and the beautiful woman at his side.

Yes, Heero thought, this must be Treize Khushrenada. This man would soon know what it's like to watch from the sidelines. Heero wanted to rob this man of everything he had- including the woman next to him.

**Take Four: Maybe it Wasn't**

No**. **Relena thought, that couldn't have been Heero. The night must have played tricks on her, she was stressed about a lot of things and it just may be taking its toll on her. She was glad that her brother and Treize didn't hear her utter his name. A scene would have erupted. As Treize took her hand and guided her inside the restaurant, Relena decided to focus on the dinner ahead. She would need a bit of alcoholic courage for her to be at ease all evening.

The dinner went by smoothly, Relena said all the right things and smiled sweetly. Milliardo was sweating through most of the meal, making Relena feel a whole lot better- but it also made Lucrezia worried about her boyfriend's health. Treize observed with a small smile. It was 11:52 p.m. and the group was waiting for dessert. Milliardo had told Relena that he had planned to propose to Lucrezia at the stroke of midnight. The same thing that their father did for their mother. She was anxious as well, but the way her brother was looking it seemed that he may just call it off and do it another time.

11:58 p.m. Only two minutes left, and their dessert had made it to their table.

Boy it would be a long night

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

28 minutes

**Take One: Foreboding**

3:05 a.m

Relena literally melted into her mattress, the night had taken a rather dull turn. Milliardo had ex-nayed the proposal, choking at the last minute. The night seemed wasted after that. Treize escorted her home in one of his cars and now here she was begging for sleep.

Contemplating of what had transpired earlier that evening, Relena knew it was Heero that she saw but her head and her vision were battling the other. The man certainly did look like Heero, though three years seemed to have done him some developing. The man was more muscular than she remembered Heero to be, but then again he was in a penitentiary with nothing to do then probably work out.

Oh the alcohol was sinking it's teeth in her consciousness, and sleep came without protest:

_**3 years ago:**_

_She was walking up the white marbled steps of the Sanc Kingdom Bank, her brother had given her the task to draw out the money for the charity fundraiser they had been sponsoring. Her hair was tied at the base of her neck with the length pulled down to the side of her left ear to hang down across her front along with her attire she appeared mature but still youthful. Her heels climbed the steps with precision as her head was looking down at her feet, careful not to slip. Until she felt a hard pain hit her shoulder as a figure rushed past her. She dropped the papers she was carrying and with a strained "oh," her papers went flying. The figure stopped and looked back, just in time to meet with her glaring eyes._

"_Watch where you're going!" She spat out, fumbling on the ground in a crouch to pick up her fallen paperwork. The figure was a man, of about the same age as her with a face most would call handsome. He looked at her in inquiry and as if he was being told he reluctantly walked over to help her in her struggle. Bending down to pick up the bulk of the paper work he remarked with no sense of kindness, "I wasn't looking at my feet." This made Relena snap her head up in anger. _

"_Excuse me, sir. I believed that most people would have common courtesy to apologize before lecturing." She grabbed the papers that he held in his hands and stood up to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt. And giving the man a final glare she marched back up the steps of the grand bank. He called after her with the same 'no kindness' tone._

"_And I believed it was common knowledge to state your name when you run into someone." She looked back at him, and though he looked back at her with no emotion she could tell it was his idea of flirting. _

"_A man introduces himself first," She said tartly. Standing at the top step while he stood where she once was. The man gave a nod and with a ghost of a smile, "Heero, Heero Yuy." _

Take Two: Deutsches Begrüßen

Wufei arrived in Berlin two hours ago, the night air crisp to his senses He looked around at the town streets and back to the paper in his hand. It would have been easier if he had learned German. Sally had given him the directions in english, but the street signs were obviously in German. He couldn't do this so late at night. He had told Duo he'd be on his way to Sanc by this time tomorrow night, but he didn't take into account of the time it would take to reach Sally Po's location.

He shook his head in frustration, the chinese man was too caught up in his anger that he didn't notice a man approaching him. Wufei whipped around in defense when the german native grabbed his shoulder from behind. The man had a long beard, large stomach and a beanie on his head. He stepped back at the Chinese man's reaction, and put his hands- palm up in the air in front of him.

"Ich bedeute keinen Schaden!" He stuttered, "Sie schienen verloren."

Wufei looked curiously at the german as he continued to talk in his native tongue. The man noticed he wasn't getting through to the foreigner and tried again in broken english.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," His accent thick, "You seem lost." Wufei rejoiced in his luck, someone who was out in the middle of the night in Berlin, Germany that spoke English!

"I'm looking for this address." Wufei handed it to the older man, who looked at it and in mere seconds made a sound of familiarity.

"It's near the 'Flughafen', or airport? Is that right?" He wasn't sure of the english term. "It's about five miles from here, I'll take you on my 'motorrad'." and he beckoned Wufei toward a motorcycle that was parked down the road.

Take Three: Looking across Enemy lines

Heero arrived back at Duo's apartment an hour ago, and was furiously typing away at his laptop. Looking up anything and everything he could on Treize Khushrenada. He found out he graduated from a university in Kiev, Ukraine, had four degrees in business and did minimal charity work. A man of thirty-one, never married, 68 Kg, 181 cm in height, with a clean record. The only thing that seemed wrong was that he was classified as a 'playboy' of the business world. He owned not only the Casino in Sanc but three others throughout Europe, and when the merger with the Peacecraft resorts went through- his earnings would more then double.

This is what conflicted him, though he tried to appear unfazed when Trowa brought up the Peacecraft's money, he had been. He knew this could pull her further away then he'd already done. He knew he should have told her the truth, but at first he didn't know what he was getting himself into. He never figured himself 'normal' and relationships always classified into that category.

Sitting back in his chair he gave out an exhausted sigh, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to get involved. But when Duo coaxed him in using the idea of seeing her again, he couldn't refuse. He had to make it right, he had to explain things to her, he just had no idea of how to do so.

Flashback 3 years ago:

"_I'm Relena," She gave a small but reluctant smile, "I'd say it's nice to meet you but you nearly knocked me down the steps." Her honeyed hair flew around slightly at the breeze. Heero looked up at her and tried to appear compliant. _

"_Perhaps I should make it up to you then." It came out as a command, but he didn't know how to imply in any other way. Relena looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched, as if she were trying to figure out a problem put before her. "How is that?" she said at last. _

"_Coffee." again it was another command, "We'll see where that leads us." _

_(MEMORY TRANSISTION) _

"_How long have you been working for your brother?" He asked as they walked down the busy Sanc streets. Relena gave a chuckle, "For as long as he's been in business, he can't do anything without my help, but he never lets me do anything without his consent." She said as she stared down at the ground while they walked, a habit that came from thinking, not insecurity he found out. _

"_Does he know you've been having coffee with a stranger for the last two weeks?" Heero said trying to appear humorous, but surprisingly it came easier then he expected. Relena then looked up at him and smiled._

"_Do you still consider yourself a stranger?" She asked, "We have had a lot of coffee together." It was Heero's turn to talk. _

"_I don't consider myself a social person, so I don't relay much to anyone- more out of habit then nature." He started, "I know a lot about you, but you know very little about me." She laughed then, resting her hands on his top arm in an affectionate gesture. "Every girl loves a mystery." This time her smile seemed to make his chest shrink in a bit._

_(MEMORY TRANSISTION) _

_Three weeks of daily meetings were not getting him anywhere, at least that was what Wufei had told him. _

"_All we see is that you have coffee everyday with her, a girl can't go on coffee dates alone." Heero just scowled at the Chinese man. They were sitting in a local restaurant with Duo, who was too busy stuffing his face with steak to care what the two men were saying. _

"_You need to manipulate her to a higher step." He said. Heero looked confused, not understanding. Wufei looked grim, as if he was about to tell him someone died. Taking a deep breath he began, "Milliardo will be out of the mansion on the night of the planned robbery, a date or something. So you will need to keep her occupied for as long as an hour." Duo then snapped back into reality, realizing the information Wufei was about to give was very delicate. He looked at Heero to see if he was processing what Wufei was getting at, but it didn't seem likely._

"_There is no better way to distract a woman then sex." Heero choked on his food, the meaning finally sinking in. "so you keep her 'busy' while we sneak in and open their personal safe, it's clear on the other side of the mansion so be assured we won't 'hear' you." _

**Take Four: Agenda's aren't permanent**

Dorothy Catalonia walked through the front door of Treize's penthouse. Replacing the key back under the mat before she came in. The apartment was dark, and she could hear Treize's obvious reason for not answering the door. The moaning echoed through the walls as she walked unfazed to his master bedroom. Treize was a man who liked immediate gratification, she wouldn't hold him against that so he couldn't hold it against her for being impatient. She opened the door with little to no hesitation and walked in with no ceremony.

"I need to talk to you so hurry up." She said at Treize's form. The woman he was preoccupied with gave a girlish shriek and pushed him off to try and hide her 'modesty.' Treize looked back at Dorothy with the same nonchalance, "I was just finished," he turned his head back to the woman before him, "you can leave now."

The woman grabbed her things in less then three minutes, she was dressed and dashing out the door. Dorothy watched as the call girl left, turning back to Treize in a business like manner. He had pulled the sheets around his waist and was staring at her expectantly.

" Have you had a meeting with Winner yet?" She said cooly.

"you interrupted me for this?"

"If you are not going to do your part in furthering your business career, then I'll do it for you." Treize looked at the blonde woman with puzzlement, she had came in here and 'interrupted' him for a business chat.

"What are you suggesting."

"I'll meet with Winner and go over his investments in your company." She said firmly.

"And why can't I handle this myself?" He asked.

"Because the Winner family aren't very aggressive and you'd frighten them off." She said sweetly.

Trieze looked at her with doubt, "And your not?" It only earned him a more pointed look for her. So in contemplation he nodded his consent.

She then walked out of his room and out of his apartment, leaving the man there to quickly grab his phone and call another girl to replace the one Dorothy scared off.

Dorothy walked to the elevator she just came from, grabbing her phone out of her purse as she walked through it's closing doors.

Dialing her desired number she waited patiently for the phone to be answered.

"Hello, May I speak to Quatre Winner, I understand the lateness of the hour but it's urgent." A moment later she was met with the sleepy voice of Quatre. "_hello?"_

"Listen carefully Mr. Winner, I'm aware that a man named Heero Yuy was recently released, am I right?" Dorothy smiled as the man stuttered out a yes. "I also understand that you have 'dealings' with him in the past, so I wonder now that he is out why would you take such and interest in Treize's company?" She didn't even let him form a response before she began again, "I'll give you what you seek, I just want something very small in return."

"What is it Dorothy?" Quatre said on the other side of the line, a dead serious tone.

"We will discuss it at our meeting tomorrow." She hung up before he could answer, and looked up as the floor numbers descended. A curt smile graced her lips, " Who needs men, when you can manipulate."

END of CHAPTER 6


	7. Authors note: Update

Authors note.....I'm not dead

I've managed to snag time enough to finish up on the next chapter and it should be up within a week, I'll be reEditing and fixing all the grammar problems so not to worry.

I had to think, I didn't know where i was going to take this but i've gotten back on track after months of hectic life.

Also I had a pleasant discovery for all you Mark Hildreth fans (The dubbed voice of Heero Yuy incase you didn't know) He has an album out, yes an album.. Go search for his myspace music page and

...... Go listen. And look forward to a new chapter of 28 Minutes within the week (3 days or so)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Aren't you happy I got this going again., By the way if you didn't bother to read the author's note (and I don't blame you if you didn't) Mark Hildreth has an album out *Yes the same man who voices Heero Yuy in the dubbed version* and he has his own myspace music page so go and look him up….now on with the chapter/

28 Minutes

**Take One: Equipment and Hangovers **

"I feel like hell." Howard said as he awoke that morning, well 'awoke' wasn't correct. Trowa literally shook himself into consciousness. He couldn't remember what happened the night before although he recalled……."DAMN THAT YUY!"

"I see you guys are awake." Duo said as he came through the front door. "Hilde says hello." He was carrying two large boxes with much difficulty. "Got some of our equipment in today." he dropped the load down onto the carpet and sighed in relief. "So where's Heero?"

Howard shook his head, more out of nausea then answering.

"I believe I heard him earlier this morning, his incessant typing woke me up." Trowa said with annoyance, he rummaged through the refrigerator to find some food but was disgusted by the contents.

"What have you got in there?" Howard said groggily, pointing to the boxes.

"Stuff…" Duo said. "I'll show it all to you guys when Wufei gets here."

"_Cause I'm as free as a bird now, And this bird you'll never change" _

"What the hell?" Duo said as the song repeated itself three more times. Howard fished his phone out of his pocket with difficulty. The source of the sound became louder as he pulled it out.

"Got a hangover, so speak slowly." Howard said. "oh, its you." Trowa and Duo looked at him in expectance. "You've got some nerve YUY."

Howard rubbed his eye in remembrance, "Where the hell are you?" Duo called out toward the phone.

"Sure, but you owe me." Howard said as he hung up. "What did he say?" Trowa asked.

"He said that Quatre had gotten a call from Dorothy….."

Both men went rigid, any sentence that involved the name Dorothy never bodes well in any situation.

"Free bird? Honestly man, get a better ringtone."

**Take Two: Ultimatum**

Quatre walked through the doors of the Khushrenada Company building, the doorman graciously holding the door ajar. The white marbled floor reflected his figure as he walked toward the front desk. The young woman who held the position was rather stern looking, her no-nonsense attitude radiated around her. It nearly intimidated him, but he mustered up as much kindness as he could in addressing himself.

"Hello, I'm Quatre Winner. I have a meeting with Dorothy Catalonia on the top floor." What Quatre was oblivious to was the mere mentioning of his last name got her attention. The mere whisper of the Winner family demanded immediate obedience. The young woman nodded and told him the room number he was to be at.

The elevator took him toward the top floor, stopping every now and then to let people on and off. Every floor higher made Quatre more and more nervous. As far as Dorothy was concerned, she only knew of his association with Heero Yuy, and presumed that his interest in this company may pertain to Heeroo's release. It wouldn't take much to convince her that his means were for his family alone, accusing him of participating in the Peacecraft case three years ago was too much of a leap even for her.

But how would he go about this? They needed those schematics and the sooner the better. Finally the doors opened to the highest floor. He looked around to find the room number, but it didn't seem necessary since he spotted the figure of Dorothy Catalonia walking down the hall to greet him.

"Why good morning, Mr. Winner." She smiled sweetly, "I'm glad you could make it."

Quatre narrowed his eyes, "Can we speak somewhere privately."

Dorothy feigned embarrassment, "I didn't know you were so forward, Mr. Winner."

She laughed at her insinuation and guided him toward a conference room, closing the door behind them.

" I've no idea why you arranged this, Miss Dorothy." he said as he took a seat in one of the chairs. Dorothy took her place atop the table and crossed her legs for comfort. "I think you do." She opened up her briefcase and took out several papers, handing them to Quatre.

"These are all the deposit transactions that you made three years ago right before the Peacecraft incident. What is strange is that the total amount that you deposited every two days after the robbery of the Peacecraft vault adds up to 1/6 the amount that was stolen. And it is interesting to know that the suspects aside from Heero Yuy were five other men. It is a strange coincidence is it not?"

Quatre took a long look at his own bank account history, that this woman decided it was her liberty to look up.

"You searched my financial records?" He asked. She smirked in return, "You don't think we let just anyone associate themselves with Khushrenada's company-- even the great Winner family needs some investigating every now and then."

He was terrified, but more for the others then himself. Heero had just gotten out, Duo had a family to support… His family name and history would keep 'Him" out of jail but not the others.

"What is it you want?" He asked hopelessly.

"The major question here is what do 'You" want, and I'll tell you what I want." She said and leaned against her elbows.

"I need the schematics to the Casino and Resort that Peacecraft and Khushrenada are opening in less then two weeks." He said bluntly.

"Well, if that's the case then I'll be glad to oblige. Although you must do something for me and don't worry I'm not after money…."

**Take Three: Screw Germany **

After a good hour after the german man dropped him off, Wufei was positively convinced that no country on the eastern side of the hemisphere was in his favor. He walked around the block several times looking for some sense of direction. The airfield down the road added to his annoyance as the passing planes flew by.

"**SCREW GERMANY" **He yelled out.

"It's a good thing most Germans don't speak English." a feminine voice called out. Wufei whipped his head back and was greeted by a woman in her early twenties, brown hair in braids.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she reached him. One could almost see the vein burst in his head.

"Excuse me? What took me so long? WHY YOU….." But he stopped himself short, no need to get his temper involved.

"You know what? Never mind. Did you arrange the transportation?" He asked. She fished through her bag and pulled out the tickets, plane tickets.

"Our flight leaves in three hours."

**Take Four: Cordial Greetings on the Crowded streets**

"I'll tell you more about it when I get there," Heero told Howard over the phone. He received news from Quatre about an hour ago that Dorothy Catalonia had contacted him last night. They couldn't take any initiative until they got more information on the situation. He had an address in his hands and his laptop stored in the bag over his shoulders.

"Just wait till I get there." He said as he hung up. People walked by him oblivious of his presence or nature, a fact he enjoyed. The morning was rather busy with pedestrians making their way to work or lunch, the normalcy he wished he could experience at least once in his life.

Looking back down at the address in his hands, he analyzed that he had about ten blocks to go to destination. Unwitting to him, he passed the great looming Sanc Bank, it's white columns pristine in the morning light. What he also wasn't aware of was the person directly in his path of walking, and déjà vu began to take place as he bumped directly into them, making them drop the papers they were carrying.

"Oh, perfect." A feminine voice snarled. The clear melody instantly struck a chord of familiarity to him.

"Relena?" It spilled out of him. Of course she would be here, she always goes to the bank at this time of day, it was like he subconsciously was wanting to see her. She didn't appear to hear him for she was too busy picking up the papers she dropped. Her hair was half loose and she adorned a white blouse and black skirt. He bent down and decided to help her, this forced her attention toward him when their hands touched and she raised her head for the first time to see his face.

"Wha….?" the shock was evident, along with a mixture of other feelings that Heero wasn't sure he wanted to know. She stared for a bit longer before standing up straight. He followed suit with his hands holding the rest of her papers.

"You need to watch your step." He said, hoping it would come out as much the jest as he intended.

It didn't. Her shock turned into a scowl.

"You've got some nerve, Heero Yuy." She seethed, "What, standing here to scoping out your next victim?" She meant for it to be a low blow, her aim wasn't off.

"That's not… its good to see you again." He tried. He failed.

"Oh, it's 'good to see you again." is that the standard line for people like you to say to those you've used?" She pushed past him, but he wouldn't allow it and grabbed her wrist.

"You know how I really feel." He tried to maintain his hold but she fought him.

"What? Victorious? You got what you wanted three years ago, so leave me alone." He knew that if she really had to, she would make a scene. Her struggles against him were meager by his standards but he knew she was truly trying to get away from him.

"I've found a man who knows what I'm worth by moral standards, not financial." She spat at him. It was his turn to scowl. "Treize Khushrenada isn't the type of man you think he is."

"And I suppose you've done all your homework on him, don't pretend to know things you don't." She walked away a bit before he called out with as much emotion as he could,

"I made a mistake. Please try to forgive me."

But she kept walking.

**Take Five: Speeding up the process**

"I am sorry about last night, perhaps another chance will come along." Treize said as he recalled the night before. Milliardo had faltered in his proposal plans to his girlfriend, and was feeling more sullen the normal.

"Its just as well, she got a call from her cousin this morning and will be flying out for the week, a family member of hers is getting married." Milliardo grumbled.

"I'm glad you could meet me today, Milliardo." Treize said as he took a sip of his coffee and got down to business. .

"It's always a pleasure, Treize. Although I was surprised at how impromptu this was." Milliardo responded. He sat opposite to his business associate.

"We should get this merger done with today, the sooner the better for both our financial situations." Treize explained and pulled out a manilla folder from his briefcase along with a pen.

"I agree, my sister is currently making her bank run and should be back with the hour." Milliardo said, checking his watch for confirmation.

"I was hoping to do this now, we could surprise her." Treize said as he signed his signature on the appropriate lines of the documents.

**End of chapter7**


	9. update

No she isn't dead.

I've been through a lot these 8 months (college and work mainly) But I've recently decided that this quarter isn't so demanding like the others so I'll come back and TRY to work on these stories. If you've read my stories in other anime/tv/cartoon shows then You'll be happy to know I'm going to work abit on those too. My priority list is based on the popularity.

Stories that will be picked up again

Gundam Wing Stories:

28 Minutes

Niceties of Hostages

Ben 10 Stories

Birth Day

Criminal Minds

Blood+

Saya First Installment


End file.
